A Love That Kills
by ChibiSan411
Summary: A love so forbidden that it drives a person to the edge of insanity. A love so foul and yet so pure that only they can understand...A new sin is born. /EdxAl/ with hints of AlxWin and EdxRoy. WARNING: Contains explicit sexual and psychological content.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I in no way own _FullMetal Alchemist_**_**.**_** All credit for this amazing series goes to the great Hiromu Arakawa.**_**  
**_

_**Prologue**_

_Don't say it...whatever you do, don't say it..._

"We're really going to miss you, brother..." whispered the young boy with a hint of unprepared loneliness.

The elder smiled in return, reminiscing in the boy's hazel eyes.

"What are you saying, Al? It's not like I'm going to be gone forever!" He chuckled.

_Have his eyes always been so beautiful?_

The adolescent exposed a forced grin. "I know, I know...it's just...I'm so use to you always being here..." He admitted tilting his head downward.

_Don't hold him...it will only make it harder to leave..._

Edward's eyes illuminated a sense of shock. He wasn't expecting his younger brother to get so emotional over his leave to Central. Although, he couldn't entirely say he didn't enjoy the feeling of being missed.

"Al..." He whispered. "I'm only a phone call away. I gave you the number to the Colonel's place, right? Besides, you have Mom and the Rockbells to keep you company!" He smiled again in hopes of calming the boy's nerves.

"I know...it's...it's just not the same though..." He said tugging at the elder's military uniform. "You buttoned it wrong again..." He stated unsurprised while trying to fix it properly.

Edward allowed him to situate the uniform while gazing down at him concerned. "Alphonse..." He said, placing his palm atop his brother's working hands. "I'm going to be alright..." He said with a deep smile. "I promise..." He looked deep into the boy's forsaken eyes. He could tell it was hard on him, he didn't expect it to be anything less. The train was nearing its arrival as the sound of its whistle began to blow in the distance.

"I have to go..." The elder whispered. "Please...don't worry so much..." He grabbed the suitcase at his side and tilted it over his shoulder. "Besides, you know full well why I have to do this. Mother can't make ends meet on her own."

"I know..." The boy replied with an effort on manhood trying to make its existence.

_Don't do it...it will only cause him more pain and suffering..._

Alphonse revealed another mental demanding smile. Edward was fully aware that it was only for the sake of his brother's sanity so he wouldn't worry him. Although, he knew full well that deep down the boy's heart was shattering.

_You're going to regret this..._

The train suddenly rushed passed the two, causing their long hair to blow in the wind. As the train neared its halt Edward pushed himself forward, planting a kiss on his younger brother's lips. He lingered them there for a few seconds, all the while Alphonse's eyes peered open in surprise. As he pulled away, the elder flashed a cute smile. "I'll see you next year, little brother." He announced patting the boy on the head innocently, despite the fact that he was a good few inches shorter than the younger.

Before Alphonse had a chance to voice his response, his brother was already boarding the train and finding his seat. As he rushed to retrieve him, the train began to make its departure. "Brother!" He called out loudly. "Wait!" He ran frantically as the vehicle picked up speed. "Brother, wait!" He cried trying to catch up.

It was too late.

The train was gone. Making its way into the deep mountain hills. Only to leave the smell of coal and smoke lingering in the Elric's senses. "Brother..." He whispered. "I...I wasn't able to tell you...that I love you..."

He would remember that smell.

For he knew he would embrace it among his brother's return...


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

_Six Months Later..._

3:00 AM.

_Another late night..._

He put his pocket watch back in its rightful place as he sluggishly opened the door to his temporary confinement. It was dark inside which told him Roy was already in bed. Lately he was going to bed early for the current assignment they were working on.

Edward stumbled over his feet as he lazily reached his arm over to turn on the kitchen light. It had been hours since he had eaten anything, and he needed something to calm his headache. He let out a sigh that smelled of alcohol. He groaned as he put on a hot kettle for coffee. As the water began to boil he slouched himself over the kitchen table, arms tucked tightly under the weight of his head. Sure coffee wasn't food, but it definitely helped his headache and would give him time to think about what he wanted to eat.

_Such a long night...I need to start getting in earlier..._

He heard a small rustle come from the back of the room. He hoped he didn't wake up the Colonel. Not because he was afraid, but he knew the man deserved his rest, unlike himself who lately found his time elsewhere.

Over the course of the past six months he and the Flame Alchemist were getting along better than expected. They stayed out of each others way and only spoke when needed, not including the occasional chat here and there. To Edward's surprise, he thought his time in Central would have been the complete opposite. He was sure he would be spending day in and out hearing Mustang's snood remarks and insults. Although one should never take the Colonel lightly, of course 'incidental' arguments arose at times.

"FullMetal? Is that you?" He heard in the distance.

He peered up to find Roy balancing himself on the wall wearing his normal nightly attire.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He said placing his head back down in the fold of his arms.

He heard the man walk over to turn off the whistling kettle on the stove.

"You were out late again..." He said in a matter of fact tone. "You know you're going to be exhausted in the morning."

Edward let out another sigh. "I know, I know..."

"You were out drinking again, weren't you?"

No reply.

"That's none of your business." He finally stated after a few moments of silence. "Besides, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"You've barely turned eighteen, Edward. Your still not old enough to drink."

"Shut up, Colonel..." He said in a yawn. "Why does it matter to you anyway?" He stood from his seat to make his long awaited coffee. After taking a sip he resulted to find something, or rather anything to settle his stomach.

"I care because your one of my men. We need as many people as we can in this case and I don't need a drunkard like you to screw that up."

Edward shot him another glace after finding leftovers in the fridge. "Sounds like you care more about your promotion rather than my well being." He chuckled. "But that's alright, Colonel." He said taking his first bite. "The only reason I'm here in the first place is to help my family, so I can't say much for your reasons."

"You have no idea what my reasons are, FullMetal."

"You're right, you're right. Now that I think about it, I don't really much care either. As long as I can do whatever I can for Al and Mom, I'm fine. I don't give a damn about your reasons. I'll do whatever it takes for my family's well being."

The man shot him a glance of annoyance. He knew the boy that sat before him was still a child. Despite his maturity and position, he never forgot his status and situation. He knew what happened to him. He also knew he couldn't fix the fact that his Father had left him, but he would damn well try.

"Edward..." He said calmly. "How would your Mother feel about this if she knew you were out drinking every night?"

The boy remained silent before turning to face him dead in the eye. "Don't you dare bring my family into this. They don't need to know! It would only make them worry about me even more!" He replied loudly. "And don't you dare say anything to them either. If you do, then you'll regret it."

He meant what he said. How dare he bring his Mother into the situation! It was no one's business but his own. There would be a cold day in hell before he made his family worry about him any more than they already did.

The Colonel let out a sigh before placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Goodnight, Edward. I just want to let you know that I worry about you sometimes..." He pulled back his hand and retreated to the corner of the kitchen. "I may not be your Father..." He said softly. "But I can at least protect you like one..."

The boy stared where the Colonel stood before his leave.

_Father..._

The word put a bad taste in his mouth. He never knew what a Father was, nor did he ever expect to.

With the Colonel's words in mind, he retreated to the sofa to earn what little sleep he could.

_I wish...I had a Father..._

* * *

"Good morning, Al." His mother said with a loving tone. "How are you feeling today?"

The young boy replied in a yawn as he sat down at the table still wearing his pajamas.

"I'm fine." He said with a smile. "Do you need any help, Mom?" He asked kindly.

"No, no." She said bringing him a plate of pancakes. "I have everything under control." She giggled.

She then placed a glass of milk beside him. "Make sure to drink your milk, Al. You don't want to end up being short like Ed, do you?" She joked.

Alphonse almost choked from laughter. "Mom! Edward's not _that_ short!" He knew he was lying, but it still made him feel better to take up for his brother while he was absent.

"Oh! That reminds me!" He said jumping up in excitement. "I get to call brother today!"

"Oh, that you do! Make sure to tell him I said hello, and that I can't wait for him to get back home!" She said cleaning the dishes.

"Will do!" He said heading up the stairs to put on his cloths.

"Winry said she wanted to talk to you about something today. She wanted me to tell you to meet her at the river. You know, the one you three use to play at as kids?"

"She wanted to meet me? I wonder why?"

His mother shrugged her shoulders in response.

'That's strange...' He thought to himself.

After putting on his casual attire, he headed out the door and down the hill. He placed his hands inside his pockets as he walked, enjoying the cool afternoon wind rustle his long auburn hair. It was times like these that he wondered what it would be like with Edward here. He knew it was only a year, but it was easier said then done when regarding someone you loved. He let out a deep breath as he approached the beautifully flowing river. Winry was already waiting for him wearing her white Sunday dress and hat. She smiled and waved for him to come over, which he returned with a wave of his own.

"I guess we'll see what this is all about..." He whispered.

As he approached the young girl she looked deep into the river, ignoring to look up as he sat beside her. "It sure is nice out today, isn't it?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah." He smiled. "It really is." The wind blew once more, catching their hair in a tangle.

After a few moments of silence Alphonse finally turned towards the girl with a questioning gaze. "So...What did you bring me out here for, Winry?"

She jumped slightly in shock of breaking the silence. She looked up casually with a slight pink covering her pale features. "O-oh! Right! Heh, heh..." She then turned around to face him.

"You know, Al...There's something I have been wanting to tell you for a while now..."

The young boy titled his head. "What is it, Winry?"

'This is kinda strange...' He thought silently, noticing the change of attitude from before.

"Well I..." She placed her arm behind her head nervously. "N-no...Never mind..."

"Tell me!" He said with a laugh. "What's the big secret?"

Without a second thought the young girl stretched forward, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's lips.

Her cheeks were flushed as her hand found his cheek to caress, her tongue asking for entry.

With open eyes, the boy tilted his head back. "W-Winry...What was that just now?" He asked breaking the kiss. He placed his hand on his lips innocently. "W-why did you kiss me?"

She giggled nervously. "Isn't it obvious? I love you..." She looked down shyly. "Do...Do you love me?"

Alphonse could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. What was he supposed to say? It was just too weird. It was all a huge shock. This was the last thing he thought Winry would want to talk to him about.

"I...I..." He stood up suddenly. "I need time to think about this..." He said softly. "This is really sudden..." He chuckled, hoping her feelings of happiness were still intact. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry. "Sorry, but Mom wanted me back soon to help around the house." He chuckled again before walking away slightly.

Before he had the chance to pass, the young girl caught his hand in her own. "There's someone else, isn't there?" She asked smoothly. "It's OK..." She looked up with a sad smile. "I'll wait...However long it takes."

He stood there motionless for what seemed like eternity. He was blank; no words or movements to spare. He had no idea how to respond. He then gave her a caring smile. "I just...Need some time alone for a while..." He then pulled his hand away from her grasp, quickly making his way back home.

As soon as he was out of the young girl's gaze, his legs began to move as fast they could. He ran home with lightening speed, bursting open the door. He found a note laying on the kitchen table saying his mother had left to go to the market. He was somewhat relieved to discover he was home alone. At least then he and Edward could talk in privacy.

Dialing the number with stumbling fingers, he awaited to hear his brother's voice. After a few rings there was finally an answer.

"Mustang residence. How may I help you?"

Alphonse lite up with glee to hear the boy's voice. "Brother, it's me!" He giggled.

"Oh! Hi Al! How are you doing?" He asked happily. "I haven't heard from you in a couple of weeks. How is everything going?"

"Everything's fine, brother. Everyone really misses you and hopes you're doing alright." He smiled.

"I'm fine, Al! You need to have more faith in your big brother!" He laughed.

"I do, I do!" He replied, giggling again. After a few moments of silence, he leaned his head against the wall, tangling the cord between his fingers. "I really miss you..." He said finally.

He could hear his older brother smile over the phone. A noise he could always pick up on even miles apart.

"Don't worry, Al. I will be home soon."

He tried his best to hold in his tears, to take an example from his older brother in hiding his emotions from others. He wanted to be strong. Especially for Edward. "I...I was meaning to tell you something that day at the station."

"Hmm? What's that?"

He took in a deep breath. "Well I..." He suddenly heard the door open, his Mother's voice asking for help to carry the bags.

He turned his attention back to the phone and bit his lower lip. "I just wanted to tell you to make sure to drink your milk!" He laughed. "I don't want you getting shorter!" He joked.

"What do you mean by that, Al?" He asked angrily. He knew his brother was joking. Sure he was angry, but he knew he could never be mad at him for long. "I'm not short! Just because your freakishly tall!"

Al laughed once more. "I need to go, brother. Mom just came home from the market."

"Oh. Alright." He replied. "Tell her that I miss her and I hope she's doing well."

"Will do." He said with a dying smile. "And brother..."

"Yeah?"

He could feel a trail of blood leaking from his lip from where his teeth were penetrating. "Be careful."

With his last words said, he hung up the phone.

Wiping the tears from his eyes he made his way downstairs.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

He glanced down at his pocket watch.

1:00 AM.

He was making progress. Even if it was only by a little.

He made his way up the stairs to Roy's apartment, almost tripping three times on the way up. If it weren't for the guard rail, he would have been done for. He threw his hand into his pocket in attempt to find his keys. After minutes of processing which one was correct he finally unlocked the door. The lights were on which surprised both him and his vision.

"Roy?" He called out. "Are you awake?"

He then noticed the man stand from the living room. "Where were you?" He asked. He sighed, tying his robe across his waist. It was obvious that he had just gotten out of the shower. "Don't answer that. I already know where you were."

Edward chuckled louder than what he should. He probably woke up half the neighbors in the process. "Will you stop with the father act? You're not my dad, and never will be." He managed his way across the kitchen and into the hallway where he clutched his stomach.

"FullMetal? What's wrong?" He stretched out his hand to place them on his shoulders for comfort.

"Don't touch me!" He said pushing the man's hands away. He then hurried to the bathroom where he fell to the floor on his knees. With his head planted on the toilet seat, he released large amounts of vomit. His breathing became heavy as he wiped his mouth clean of chunks. After a few moments he was found barfing again.

"FullMetal!" The man shouted. "What's the meaning of this?" He held his mouth and nose upon walking into the restroom. It smelled as though he were walking into his aunt's bar on a holiday. He watched as the young boy continued to spew into the toilet, breathing heavily as tears fell from his eyes. "Goddammit." He whispered.

After a few moments of continued sickness, Roy began running hot water into the bathtub. "You drunk bastard..." He commented looking to his side to find the boy passed out next to the sink. He let out a sigh before turning off the water. The room still had the stench of alcohol, but he decided he would worry about that later. Taking the boy into his lap he began to carefully undress him. Once he was exposed in only his boxers, the man blushed and turned away before quickly taking them off.

He set the boy's small frame into the warm water, causing his eyes to open slightly. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked softly.

Roy remained quiet as he wiped the young Elric's mouth with a washcloth. "What does it look like I'm doing?" The boy remained silent as he slowly washed down his chest and back. "Maybe now you will feel a little better." He commented.

"Why...Are you doing all this for me?" He asked with half open eyes.

He was silent once more. He grabbed a towel by his side and wrapped it around the boy's body; carrying him in his arms. "Because I care about you, that's why." He blushed.

Edward remained silent as the man laid him down on his bed. He left for a few moments, but soon returned with a cup of warm liquid. After pulling the blankets over the boy's naked body, he handed him the cup. "Here. Drink this."

He looked down to find that it was a cup of coffee. He knew the Colonel was smart enough not to give him warm milk and honey. "Thanks..." He whispered taking a sip.

Silence occurred between them when suddenly the man rose. "Well...Goodnight." He said turning to leave.

Edward then caught the man's hand in his own, preventing him from moving. "Really...Thank you" He said softly. "You're more of a Dad...Then I ever had." He said looking up with a small grin.

Roy smiled and scuffled the boy's wet hair. "Get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Right." Edward quickly finished his coffee and set it on the nightstand. He then ducked deep beneath the blankets and feel into a deep sleep.

Roy propped himself up on the wall outside the boy's door, waiting to approach the silence of his slumber. "A Dad, huh?" He whispered softly to himself. "I guess...I can't hope for anything more."

* * *

Evening slowly approached as Al quickly made his way into the kitchen. "Do you need any help, Mom?" He asked kindly.

"Well, you could peel the potatoes if you would like." She insisted. "Just be careful not to cut yourself."

The boy took a spot next to his mother, grabbing the vegetable at her side. "I'm seventeen, Mom. You don't have to worry about me so much anymore."

She giggled quietly. "I know, I know. But I'm a mother, you can't expect me not to worry at all."

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Before Trisha had a chance to register, Al was already making his way in hopes of it being Edward surprising them of an early return. Although, he knew he wasn't that lucky. For when he opened the door Winry stood outside with a blush covering her cheeks. "Good evening, Al..." She said softly. "I was just wondering if your Mom had any sugar; Granny is out."

"Oh...Yeah, of course!" He smiled. He still felt awkward from before, but he just had to remember that Winry was still his childhood friend despite what happened. He quickly rushed into the kitchen when his Mother made her way over to the young girl. "Oh! Hi Winry! What are you doing here so late?"

"Hello, Mrs. Elric." She said with a smile. "I was just coming over to borrow some sugar if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not! Why don't you stay and have dinner with us? I'm sure Al wouldn't mind the extra company. He get's bored with only me around." She laughed.

"W-well if it's really alright..." She said looking over at Al to find him grinning.

'Damn...' He thought. 'Now things are going to get really weird...'

After the three ate dinner Al and Winry offered to help his mother with the dishes. He had hoped she would allow them; sparing him time from Winry as horrible as it sounded. Although, his mother being the angel she is, told the two to rest in the living room while she finished.

They sat beside one another, not because Al necessarily wanted to, but because Winry found her place next to him. She finally broke the silence after a few minutes of quite. "Your mother's cooking is amazing." She commented with a smile.

"Yeah, it sure is." He said grinning.

"Listen, Al...I'm sorry about before..."

Al then turned towards her in surprise. He didn't want her to feel guilty for her feelings, but the shock of it was just too much to handle. He had never been in a relationship before, much less had a girlfriend. He didn't exactly know what he was supposed to do in situations like these.

_Maybe it was meant to be..._

He then put her hands in his, looking straight into her gaze. "Listen, Winry. I don't want you to be sorry for your feelings. You can't help that. If that's how you feel then don't be sorry for it."

_What if he doesn't come back?_

"Y-you really mean that?" She asked shocked. "I-it's just that you seemed so confused before..."

_It will be just like Dad all over again..._

"Well can you really blame me?" He laughed. "You did kind of come of out of the blue with the news."

She looked at him with a grin. "Yeah...I guess I kind of did." She giggled. "It's just that I have been keeping it in for so long...And with Edward gone and all I thought it would be the perfect time to tell you."

Al then froze. He hated to be reminded that his brother wasn't there with him. Sure he would be coming back in a few months, but he wasn't there now. "Why would it matter if brother was here?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"W-well you know." She giggled again. "Jealousy and all."

Jealousy? He didn't see how Edward could be jealous. He never spoke of having feelings for Winry before, why that would change suddenly he didn't know. I guess in her eyes she figured it was bound to end up with them fighting over the female, childhood friend. He was starting to become slightly annoyed at the way the conversation was heading. He didn't like being reminded of his brother's absence, nor did he enjoy the pride of a woman's beauty. He then stood up. Even though he was angry, he decided to keep it to himself for Winry's sake.

"I suppose I should get you that sugar you wanted." He insisted as he made his way back into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed the ingredient and handed it over to the girl. "Do you need me to walk you home?" He asked with hopes of being a gentleman at least.

"No thanks." She said smiling. "I think I will be alright."

She then placed a small kiss on his cheek before wrapping her jacket around her waist. "Good night, Alphonse."

She then skipped off into the night as Alphonse stood motionless at the doorway.

_Why does it have to be this way...?_

"Alphonse. Are you alright, honey?" He was then broken by his mother's words.

"What? Oh! Y-yeah, I'm fine...Just a little tired, that's all." He said with a chuckle to comfort her worry.

"Alright. Well then you should head on to bed. Goodnight." She then returned to her cleaning.

As he made his way upstairs he stopped at the entrance to Edward's room.

'It's been forever since I've been in here...' He thought.

Letting out a sigh he opened the dark room and flipped on the switch. He shuttered from the cool chill illuminating from the walls. It had been forever since the door had been opened. He stood in the center of the room and inhaled the scent of his brother. The smell caused a smile to flutter onto his lips as he closed his eyes.

He couldn't wait for him to come back home.


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

It was late again.

3:30 am to be exact.

Insomnia was taking over once more as the Elric rolled in his bed attempting to find a comfortable retreat.

He was careful to come in quietly to refrain from waking up an angry Mustang. He refused to get another lecture on how he should be in at an earlier time, and how alcohol would only make him lose what little sanity he had left. He knew the Colonel's intentions were well, but he was always stubborn. It took more than a parental speech to put him in place.

His vision was blurred as he slowly opened his golden eyes. He knew he shouldn't of had that last drink. His rational mind was beginning to slowly lose itself in the large amounts of whiskey. He noted that is was a full moon; something he didn't normally pay much attention to. The last time he recalled gazing upon one was when he and Al lay lazily in the grass one night before their mother flashed the signal to come home.

_Alphonse...I wonder if you're awake right now...?_

He rolled over once more. He hated the feeling of being too warm under the blankets, but too cold when pushing them off. After giving up on finding an agreeable position for slumber, he placed his arm atop his eyes. His blond hair lay carelessly at his sides, strands finding their escape from their usual ponytail with numerous rolls and turns throughout the night. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Before long his mind began to drift over the life he had lived over the course of the past eighteen years.

The first few years of his childhood were as normal as any other. A loving mother and father with the company and companionship of a younger brother. Family friends that came over for dinner, neighbors that you could always count on. It all seemed so distant now, as if it were simply a passing dream or forgotten memory. As the years passed on his father soon left; leaving his mother to fend for herself along with her two sons. He always wondered how the woman was able to keep on a happy smile. Never had he witnessed her crying or asking about the damn bastard. Alphonse and himself did whatever they could for her. They helped her earn money for food and basic needs. They also began to take an interest in alchemy; reading and studying books that their father had left behind. Despite the fact that they were both fluent in the science, Edward always seemed to have a natural born talent for it. Due to this fact, he soon became a dog of the military for the well being of his family. The pay was good and the bonuses were great.

Despite the luxury of having such a good paying job, the Elric still felt empty. Of course no one knew about this, not even Alphonse. He refused to show weakness towards others, especially the people that were dear to him. He hated making others worry and grieve over his well being, so instead he put up a strong front. He remembered putting up this blockade at a very early age; right after his father's disappearance. He did whatever he could for others, expecting nothing in return. It was just how he was. Born and raised with this personally created aspect, he knew he would continue to live no different. Weakness is a choice, but strength is something to be learned.

He couldn't remember when he realized he loved his brother. He suspected it was when they were young, children even. Alphonse was always there for him, shared the same pain and emptiness. They were half's of the same whole; inseparable. He swore to always protect his brother. He would never leave him like their father did. In a way, he had hoped that Alphonse saw him as the father they didn't have. At least that's what he wished for. He tried to be strong for his brother and do whatever he could for him. He supposed that it was only natural that he soon began to love him much more than a normal brother should.

_I miss you..._

He couldn't wait to see his smile again. Those beautiful eyes that glistened in the sun, his voice that sounded like that of an angel. Everything that he knew he wasn't. Maybe that's why he loved Alphonse so much. His brother was everything he wanted to be. Not only was he tall, but he was strong, determined, mature, well behaved, kind, polite, handsome. He was everything that a person wanted. He wasn't afraid to show his feelings, to let people know what he wanted.

_Maybe that's why..._

The Elric was in a subtle sleep. Barely entering his dreams, he curled into the blankets with a heavy breath.

"Alphonse..." The whisper was faint, barely heard by the man who cared so much for the boy in front of him.

Mustang had entered the room only moments ago. It had become a nightly ritual for him to check up on the Elric whenever he decided to return from his drinking. He knew it wasn't by much, but he could tell the boy was improving. Maybe his words did help, if only a little.

The man gently kneeled himself down upon the boy's bed, causing the springs to creak quietly. He slowly reached his hand up, pausing before placing his palm on the boy's cheek.

"Why do I have to feel this way...?" He whispered to himself as he began to caress the boy's slender face.

The Elric stirred lightly beneath the man's touch, causing him to pull away. He wanted the young boy so desperately. He yearned for him. _Craved_ him. Although, he knew it was wrong in more ways than one. Not only was he much older, but he was also of the same sex, not to mention his superior. It wasn't right; unacceptable in the eyes of many. His feelings however said otherwise. He couldn't help but linger his gaze on the boy's ripe, young body as he entered the room. Not so much perversely as it was admiration for something so beautiful. The way his blond stands fell delicately down his back. His golden eyes which revealed a longing that seemed as though no one understood but his own being. His small stature never seemed to astound him. The fact that someone could be so small and yet so built was astonishing. He wanted him to be his. He wanted to dominate every aspect of the young boy. He wanted to mark him as his for no one else to lay their dirty eyes upon. Shelter him from the disgusting horrors of the world and all its contents.

He knew however that this was impossible. There was someone else far more special to him. He knew full well the feelings the boy had for his younger brother. Not that the Elric ever told him, but the noises at night were unbearable. He could hear the boy call out for his brother. Hoping to see him and promising that soon everything would be better. How they would live happily with their mother and everything would be like how it use to. Nothing in this world could replace such a love. Not even him. He didn't stand a chance. The love he had for the boy was obsolete and unnoticed. Forever destined to be hidden away within his own heart. Even though he loved the Elric more than he could describe in words, the only thing he could do was watch him from afar. Hope the best for him and his brother. Even if he did spill out his feelings, he knew in the end they would only be one sided.

_Even so...I will wait for you...Even if it takes forever..._

The man leaned down atop the boy's small body. He placed a light kiss atop his lips, taking in the taste of whiskey. He knew he would never have the luxury of delighting in his real flavor, but he settled this as good enough. He was of course only a man wanting something unobtainable. Something even a child had to deal with. Besides, no one can have everything they wanted.

* * *

Alphonse awoke to find himself laying in the comforting arms of Edward's blanket. He was still in his brother's room from when he visited the lonely dwelling last night. He lifted the cloth that kept him warm last night and breathed in. He hoped that he didn't disturb the scent by sleeping in its contents. It still had the musky smell of him.

'Thank goodness...' He thought as he stood from the bed.

Ever since his brother had left he often found himself to be extremely bored. There was nothing worth wasting time on. Everything seemed so useless. He hated the feeling of having nothing to do, maybe that was why time seemed to be going by so slowly. He thought that if maybe he found something to keep himself busy that his brother would come back faster. Or at least, _seem_ to come back faster. He figured it was a good way to use the day ahead of him; finding something to keep him busy for the next few months.

After getting dressed he sat in his room staring out the window. It was a lovely day as the sun shined brightly with little clouds to cover its happiness. Children laughed outside as they found games to play with the help of their imagination. Alphonse however was at a standstill. He thought of countless activities to keep him busy, but they all seemed to have a downfall. He often thought about studying to become a State Alchemist himself, but he couldn't bare to see his mother suffer from further loneliness. Not only that, but he knew Edward would never approve of him putting his life on the line. He could always find something to do at the Rockbells; although with Winry's confessed love to him he found it best to stay away from her as much as possible. Living in the country was hard. Not only for the work, but for the lack of activity and choices.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. His heart stopped in fear of it being the young Rockbell. He made his way downstairs to find that it was no one else but her. Winry Rockbell. His mental mind let out a tired sigh, but his outward appearance gleamed a friendly smile.

"Hey Winry! What are you doing here so early?"

The young girl blushed and began to twirl her blond strand around her finger. "W-well I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to take a trip with me out to Central? I have a customer who is unable to make it out here on his own, and I thought you might want to go with me since Edward was stationed there..."

The boy's face gleamed at her words. He never thought he could express so much happiness towards her or any more news she decided to inform him with; but this! This was a dream come true! He wanted so desperately to visit his brother, but with his mother's budget he was unable to.

"I would love to!" He replied with wide, childlike eyes. "But...Are you sure it's OK? I mean...I can't buy a ticket..." He said with a hint of sadness.

"It's alright." She said cutely. "I can buy your ticket. Granny said she would rather you go with me anyway since it is Central and all." She said giggling. "I was planning on leaving today if that's alright?"

"Really?" He asked happily. "Today?" He couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually going to see his brother, and he could finally tell him how he felt. He had never been so ecstatic. He wrapped his arms around the girl in a friendly hug.

"Thank you so much, Winry! Now I get to see brother!"

The girl blushed and smiled as he retreated to his room to pack.

'Maybe now I will actually have a chance...' She thought.

As the boy fumbled through his cloths he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He felt as though he was using Winry as an excuse to see Edward. Although she was the one who insisted that he go with her; not to mention Pinako wanted him to go as well. The angel inside of him was just too damn nice. He rattled his brain trying to shake out the feeling of offense.

'Stop thinking like that...' He thought. 'You get to see Edward...'

He decided that he would find a way to make it up to Winry later. Maybe when his brother returned they could buy her the newest model of automail in Rush Valley.

'Yeah...That sounds like a good idea.' He thought smiling as he clicked his suitcase closed.

He rushed downstairs to find Winry explaining to his mother what the plans were. She luckily agreed and told him to be careful since Central was such a big city.

"Here." The elder woman said handing Alphonse a lightweight container. "Give this to Edward when you see him, alright?" She said smiling. I made a fresh batch of cookies this morning and I know he will love them."

Alphonse nodded and placed a loving kiss on his mother's cheek. "Don't worry, Mom! I will be back in a couple of days!"

As the two made their way down the dirt trail to the station, Trisha called out loudly, "Don't forget to tell Edward to drink his milk!"


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. I have been really busy with school as of late. Senior project has slowly crept its way into my schedule so please forgive me for any further late chapters. Also, thanks to everyone who has left me reviews!~ I really enjoy hearing reader's feedback :)**

_**Chapter Four**_

Alphonse was quickly becoming restless. He never realized how long it took to arrive in Central. He was usually the patient one, but when it came to seeing his brother for the first time in six months, he was more ecstatic than ever.

He let out a sigh as his arm reached the level of maximum numbness. The mechanic found her escape in dream land by falling into a deep slumber attached to his limb. He knew any normal teenage boy would be in heaven right now by the feeling of her breasts digging into their flesh, but not him. _Definitely_ not him. A blush found its way upon his cheeks as people passed by; giving them their words of 'young love'. He quickly passed them off with a, 'No, no; we are just childhood friends.'

Another hour passed before the young girl decided to wake up. She let out a yawn before watching the beautiful scenery pass before her. "We should be getting close..." She said tiredly; still grinding her body against him in an annoying fashion.

"Yeah..." He replied kindly. Even though he was becoming irritated with all of her 'love', he still needed to respect her for allowing him to tag along.

The sunset waved its final goodbye as darkness soon took its place. The train lights ignited to assist the passengers' view with the welcoming night.

"Oh no!" shouted the young girl, gaining far too much attention for Alphonse's liking. "I didn't even think about making a hotel reservation!" She clasped her hands on her cheeks as panic took over. "Where are we going to stay, Al?" She asked loudly.

Alphonse passed off the viewers' glances with an innocent wave. "Don't worry so much, Winry." He said with a chuckle. "I'm sure the Colonel wouldn't mind us staying for a night or two with him."

_'Not only that...But I will be able to stay with Edward...'_

The girl soon calmed with a grin. "I guess you're right." She said embarrassingly as she noticed the attention she drew to herself.

Silence soon consumed them which caused Winry to find herself lost in the features of the young Elric before her. She still didn't know why exactly he didn't tell her his feelings; if he had any for her at all. She knew she wasn't _all that_, but she wasn't that bad, was she? She placed her hands on her cheeks; elbows pressing into the caps of her knees as she sighed.

_Why does love have to be so difficult...?_

Many people assumed that she would end up being with the elder Elric, but as fate would have it her feelings were the complete opposite. Sure, Edward was attractive and all; but there was just something about Alphonse that made her heart flutter every time she was with him. She couldn't quite place it, but she knew it was something that only he had. Maybe it was his beautiful hazel eyes that lite up with kindness towards anyone in need? Or it could have been his angelic voice that caused her ears to enter into pure harmony with each and every spoken word from his lips? Whatever it was, she knew one thing for sure; she wanted it. She wanted him to be hers in every way imaginable. For as long as she could remember she had always loved him. Even as children she had secret feelings building up inside her female heart. Of course no one knew of these feelings. Many people believed she had a crush on Edward the way they always argued. But, who wants a guy that's so hard to please? So stubborn and thick headed? Not her, that was for sure. She wanted someone loving and caring. Someone sweet and sensual; and Alphonse was just the man to meet her requirements.

The train soon came to a complete halt, surprising the young mechanic as she almost fell from her seat with the stop. "That was faster than I thought..." She commented as she gathered her automail equipment.

Alphonse chuckled. 'Fast for you...' He thought. 'You didn't have someone digging into your flesh the entire ride...' He soon shook off his thoughts of annoyance and gathered the idea of finally being able to see Edward again. His heart pounded furiously as he picked up his suitcase. 'What will brother think when he sees me...?' He thought with a smile. 'I'm sure he will be really surprised...'

The two soon followed the crowd outside into Central Station. Despite it being a little late, the area was still swarming with visitors and locals alike. The Elric was a little shocked at first at the large number of people about him, but soon fell into place with everyone else. Everyone had their reasons for being there, as did him. Do what you have to do and flow with the crowd. At least that was his motto in this mess of business.

They finally entered into the streets where less and less people were visible. It had been a while since he had traveled to Central, but he still remembered the general just of everything's location. He glanced down at his watch. 'Edward should still be at work right now...'

"Winry, why don't we stop by to see Edward and the Colonel? You know, to make sure it's OK if we stay with them?" He asked.

The young girl smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. Lead the way!" She giggled.

Alphonse couldn't help but smile. Nothing could stop him now. He was on his way to see his brother, the one person he loved more than anything in this world. The only thing keeping him was a few blocks of walking distance.

* * *

"Looks like this assignment is more than we bargained for." Stated Mustang in a less than surprised tone.

"What do you mean?" Replied the elder Elric, finding a seat in the chair in front of the man's desk.

Mustang let out a sigh as he rested his chin in his hands. "Not only do we have a killer on the lose targeting State Alchemist, but now we have a group of bastards called, 'Homunculus'."

"Homunculus?" Where had he heard that word before? He sat back and tried to remember...He recalled there being a section in one of his father's books...Something about artificially created humans that could live for long periods of time.

"What about them? What are they doing?" He finally asked.

"We're not sure yet. All we know is that there have been a large number of killings going on lately; and not just of State Alchemist, but of innocent citizens."

Edward's eyes widened in shock. "Innocent citizens? But why-"

"We don't know. That's what your job is going to be. To figure out exactly what's going on and how we can stop them."

"What are you talking about? I'm not some secretary; I'm a State Alchemist! I should be out trying to _find_ these guys!"

"Edward!" Shouted his superior. He gave him an intense glare. One that demanded to be heard or consequences would be faced later. "You will do as I say."

The Elric gritted his teeth, his grip tightening on the arm of the chair. "Fine. Even though I expected more of you. I'm not a child. I _trained_ to do this job, and I was given my title for a reason. Not to just sit back and watch!"

Mustang remained silent. He understood the boy's frustration. He knew that despite the need for pay towards his family's income, he also had a want to help those in need. To protect them in any way possible. Although...He would never be able to forgive himself if something were to happen to the young alchemist. He refused to let any danger fall before him.

"Well now that everything is settled, I have assigned you your own personal office for the job. I hope you find it comfortable for your research. As you should already know, you have full access to Central library and any other documents you may need."

Edward nodded while looking in the opposite direction. 'Fucking bastard...'

Mustang sighed. He knew he would have to deal with this later as well. The boy was in another one of his pouting moods of not getting what he wanted. He truly was still a child when everything boiled down. "Look, I know you're not happy about this; but consider it a benefit. You're going to be behind closed doors; away from any possible danger. You may not be helping the people directly, but it will be through your research and observation on how we make our move towards the enemy." He sighed again. It really was like calming a spoiled kid.

"Fine. I will deal with your orders, but just know that if I happen to see anyone in danger-"

"You will help them; I know."

Edward smiled. He knew the man wasn't evil at heart; or at least not fully.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Mustang allowed the visitor entrance who slowly walked in with words of excuse of interrupting.

"There is someone at the front who wishes to speak with Mr. Elric."

"Me?" Replied Edward. "Who could it be wanting to see me this late?"

The woman at the door shrugged. "It's a young man who claims to be your younger brother. Alphonse, I believe his name is."

Edward's eyes widened. "A-Alphonse?" He stuttered. "Alphonse is here?" He quickly pushed passed the young woman, excusing himself quickly before running down the hallway. 'Why is Alphonse here...?' He wondered. 'Did something happen...?'

He pushed through the opening doors of the building, seeing none other than his beautiful, younger brother. "A-Al...W-what are you doing here?" He asked surprised. He noticed that Winry was clasping onto his hand, hiding behind him quietly. She never was a fan of the dark.

The younger Elric smiled as his eyes lite up with happiness. "Brother! I'm so happy to see you!" He pulled away from Winry's grasp, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck cutely. "I missed you! How have you been?"

Edward blushed lightly as a smile took over his features. "I've been fine, but...What are you two doing here?"

"I had a business call." The mechanic answered. "He wasn't able to make it out to Resembool, so I decided to come here instead. Naturally I asked Alphonse to tag along. Not only for protection, but I knew he would want to see his older brother." She smiled.

Alphonse gleamed with excitement. "Aren't you happy to see us, brother?" He asked looking down into the boy's golden gaze. It had been so long since he had stared into those stunning, determined eyes. He missed them so much, along with everything else that he craved in the older male.

Edward smiled gently, placing his hand atop his brother's head as he hugged him close. "Of course I am." He replied, placing his forehead against the younger boy's. "How could I not be happy to see my little brother?"


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: _WARNING! Explicit Sexual Themes_ are contained inside this chapter! I recommend that anyone under the age of eighteen please leave!**

**Thank you :)**

_**Chapter Five**_

"So..." Began the elder man with his hands crossed in annoyance. "When were you going to tell me we had visitors staying?"

"I didn't think you would mind." Edward replied. "Besides, it's not like you don't know them. It's just Alphonse and Winry."

"That's not the point." He stated in a little less than friendly tone. "The fact of the matter is you should have asked for my permission first; or at least told me."

Edward grinned cutely. "I'm sorry, Colonel." The man knew he was toying with him now. "Would you be so kind as to let my dear comrades stay with us a few nights while they're in town?"

A light blush became visible on the man's cheeks. "I suppose..." He replied while turning away from the boy's cute features. Why did he have to be so damn innocent looking?

The Elric chuckled, patting the man's shoulder as he walked passed him into the dinning room where Alphonse and Winry waited. "I always knew you were a good sport, Mustang!"

The man then growled in frustration, but soon sighed as to hide away his feelings from the visitors. "The lady can sleep in my room if she wants. I don't mind taking the sofa for a couple of nights." He then turned to the Elric brothers who were sitting side by side. "You two will be in Edward's room I presume?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Why did he even bother asking? Of course they would be sleeping together. They were brothers; not to mention Edward's feelings...Did Alphonse feel the same way? Did the younger brother even know the love the elder had for him? He didn't quite know their situation, and he figured it best not to dig any further into their relationship. He knew in the end it would only cause him further pain and suffering. Besides, it was impossible for Edward to love him anyway. How could anyone love a sinner such as himself?

_No one could..._

"It's getting late..." He said breaking the silence. "You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, FullMetal. You better get your sleep." He gave Winry a smooth smile. "Why don't I show you your bedroom, Miss?" He asked politely.

Winry blushed and nodded in response. "S-sure..."

As the two left the room Edward turned to his brother who was already staring deep into his features. "We should probably head to bed too, Al."

The younger brother nodded and followed the elder into their temporary bed. "This place is really nice, brother. You're lucky that the Colonel was nice enough to let you stay." He grinned.

Edward took off his military jacket and placed it atop the chair to his desk. "Yeah, I suppose I am." He smiled.

Alphonse sat down innocently on the large bed. His hands began to straighten the wrinkled sheets as a blush overtook him. "S-so you like it here?" He asked causally.

"It's alright." The elder replied in a sigh from a hard days work. "I would much rather be home with you and Mom though." He smiled.

Alphonse laughed as he began to take off his own jacket. It had been forever since they had slept in the same bed. Even at their house they had separate rooms. The last time they had slept together was when they were young, and it was only due to hours of play that seemed to cause them to pass out where ever they fell.

The two brothers were now stripped down to their boxers. Alphonse couldn't help but stare as his brother made his way over to the bed; admiring his toned chest and abs. It really had been far too long since he had laid eyes on the beautiful older Elric. His hair loose from its braid, falling down his tanned back...He was getting too excited. He quickly looked away, grabbing the blankets to cover himself.

"Anyway...I-I guess we should go to sleep..."

He gently laid down to fall into the retreat of of the bed's soft pillow. "The Colonel said you have a long day tomorrow, so I won't keep you up talking." He laughed.

Edward grinned as he propped his head up on his hand, laying leisurely on his side to look at his younger brother. "Don't worry about that." He stated. "It's been forever since I've seen you! You're way more important than work."

Alphonse smiled; feeling a sensation from knowing he was so special to his brother. "I know, brother; but you can't back out now! Mom is relying on you!"

Edward suddenly leaned over, placing his hand firmly on the boy's soft cheek. His golden locks tickled the boy's nose as they feel from his fit shoulders. "Alphonse..." He whispered. "I missed you so much..." His hand now traveled down his brother's back, grasping him tightly to pull their bodies closer together.

"B-brother...S-stop...You need to go to bed." His eyes closed tightly under shyness. His body twitched as his heart pounded loudly.

_What's happening...?_

_I've never felt this feeling before..._

His body suddenly raged in heat with need for his older brother. A blush conquered over his features as a small moan escaped his lips.

_Don't look at me with those eyes..._

Edward leaned in slowly, catching the boy's mouth with his own. His cheeks were now a light pink as his tongue found his brother's to dance in a session of passion. Their saliva mixed together as it ran down their chins in a stream. Minutes passed before the younger boy pulled away softly.

"Brother...Why are you doing this to me...?"

Edward smiled and kissed the boy's neck; sucking lightly to leave a mark of possession. "Don't be silly, Alphonse." He said smoothly. "It's because I love you..." His hand then traveled up the boy's chest, finding a delicate nipple to twirl and satisfy.

"Ahh! E-Edward..."

Edward smiled in satisfaction as his mouth found the welcoming erection of the opposite breast. He suckled him gently as his erection was becoming visible to both himself and his brother.

"Brother...That day at the station...I-I didn't get a chance to tell you...to tell you..."

Edward looked up with the eyes that always caused the younger boy's heart to flutter. The eyes that seemed to hold all the world's secrets.

"I love you!" He shouted loudly. "I love you, brother! More than I should! I love you more than anything in this entire world! I know I shouldn't, but..." He looked down at the elder Elric who was now in his complete attention. "I can't help it...I want you. I want you to be mine forever..."

Silence occurred between the two brothers. After a few moments Edward then hovered above the boy, grasping the Elric's hands in his own to be shoved into the mattress of the bed. "Can you say that again?" He asked in a whisper that tickled the boy's ear.

Alphonse closed his eyes once more. "I love you, brother. I always have, and always will."

Edward smiled as he tackled his brother's lips with a deep and demanding kiss. His hands pushed the boy's arms into the bed causing his back to arch into his erection which was still covered by the cloth of his shorts.

"A-ahh! Edward...I need you..." He said through a whine. "Please..."

The elder Elric compromised with his brother's needs. He gently began to kiss down his kin's ripe, young body; enjoying the taste of his hot and sweating skin. "You're so beautiful, Alphonse...I can't stop touching you..."

"Mmmm...K-keep touching me then, brother..." He arched up his back further, revealing a large and yearning erection of his own.

Edward soon found himself between the boy's quivering thighs. He slowly pulled down the Elric's boxers to reveal a pre-cum soaked cock that craved his attention.

"Please hurry..." The younger begged with a blush.

He took in the beauty of the boy's body and refused to waste any time on marking him as his own. He devoured his brother's member with one large mouthful, moaning as his tongue retrieved the very first taste.

"Mmmm..." His body began to move on its own as he pumped his head up and down between his brother's legs. His hands fondled the tight sack beneath; eyes peering deep into his younger brother's gaze.

"D-don't look at me like-Ah!" The Elric was soon cut short by his brother's transition. He now slipped his wet member into his tight virgin hole, tickling it gently before entering it's tightness.

"B-brother...Don't lick there...That's dirty..." He blushed furiously.

"Nothing is dirty on you, little brother." He said pumping the boy's cock with his hand.

Alphonse bucked his hips beneath his brother's grasp. Something felt strange...Something he had never felt before.

_What is this...?_

His brother soon pumped one and final blow before his body screamed with pleasure. Heat rushed down to his member as a thick, white liquid exploded over his brother's face and chest. "Ahhhh! E-Edward!" The liquid continued to flow as his brother lapped it up as if he were a starving cat presented with warm milk. "N-no...Don't drink it...Ah!"

Edward was at his melting point. He couldn't take it any longer. He felt as though an explosion of his own was about to take place at any minute. "Alphonse..." He whispered, grabbing the boy's thighs in his hands. "This might hurt a little bit, OK?" He asked in a parent like tone.

The younger boy was still in a daze of pleasure but managed to nod his head gently. "I trust you, brother..." He wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, pressing their lips together in a wet kiss.

Without further instruction Edward rammed his member deep into the boy's welcoming hole. His muscles tightened around his cock, causing a moan to escape his lips. "You're so tight, Al..." He pushed in the final inches of his manhood as he whipped the tears of pain away from the younger boy. "It's all the way in...I'm going to start moving, alright?" He knew this would be painful for his brother, but he was determined to make up for the pain by giving him a night he would never forget.

"I-it's alright, brother..." He squirmed in discomfort from his boy's thickness, but quickly regained the matter at hand. "Make me yours..." He whispered.

The younger boy began scratching his brother's back with the first thrust. "Ahh! It hurts..." He whined. "Brother...You're too big...It hurts..." Tears began to fall from his eyes once more as he wrapped his legs around the Elric's pumping waist.

"Alphonse..." Edward began pumping harder as the sack beneath him tackled his brother's lower back. "Don't say things like that...If you do you're going to make me-"

He soon picked the boy up into his lap, thrusting himself deep into his brother's broken innocence. His pace quickened as they found themselves in another heart warming kiss. Their bodies shook as their rhythm became in sync. As if Alphonse knew exactly what to do, he began to ride his brother's member while keeping himself balanced with his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Edward..." He moaned. "I feel that feeling again..." His manhood pressed against his brother's lower stomach as his hips dived into the elder's thrusts. "I'm going to explode again, brother..." He grasped the elder tightly, nails scratching against flesh as their pumps reached the maximum level of intensity.

"Al...I'm going to cum too...Cum with me..." He then grabbed the boy's hips in his hands; forcefully slamming him down onto his cock. Their heads tilted back in unison with a loud moan of ecstasy.

Al found his release yet again, but this time covering his brother's chest and stomach with the sticky substance. His eyes widened as his brother's seed shot deep within his rectum. Never had either of them felt such love. Such a feeling of deep passion.

They remained intertwined in each others embrace as their liquids slowly came to a halt. Their breathing gasped furiously as sweat dripped from each and every part of their bodies.

"I love you, brother..." Alphonse finally said to break the silence. "I love you so much..."

Edward smiled. He continued to gasp for air as he placed the boy's delicate body atop his own; member still engrossed inside his innocence. "I love you too, Alphonse...More than you will ever know..." He placed a gently kiss on the boy's head.

The two lovers then fell into a deep sleep, dining in their love and affection.

* * *

Mustang watched with wide eyes at the scene that took place before him.

_They really do love one another..._

He watched tragically as the one he loved took his brother's innocence right before him. The door was slightly cracked, just enough to peer in and see the sinful love that was taking place.

After making sure the young girl was safe and comfortable, he thought it best to make sure the two boys were doing alright as well. He was after all, Edward's 'father figure'. When reaching for the handle he heard none other than the moans of the two young Elrics. His heart stopped. He swallowed only to find it impossible. The tight feeling overwhelmed him. It was becoming hard to breath as he stood and watched the final thrust.

_I guess...I really don't have a chance..._

He leaned his head against the wood of the wall, turning away from the two lovers and peered down the dark hallway.

_Who am I kidding...? I never had a chance to begin with..._

He wanted nothing more than for the Elric to be happy. Whether it be with him or his younger brother.

_As long as you're happy..._

He picked up his feat to carry himself out onto the waiting sofa. As he sat down he turned off the lamp that always seemed to pain his eyes. For the first time in a while, Mustang placed his face into his hands and cried.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter, but a lot has happened in the past few months. I've recently moved for college, so please bear with me. I hope this chapter will make up for my absence. Enjoy! **

_**Chapter Six**_

Hours passed and the sunlight began to make its appearance to signify morning. The town below began to hustle and bustle with people making their way to and from work and other areas of interest. Everyone in the elder man's apartment was still sounds asleep, all but him that is. He let out a loud yawn, taking a large sip of his coffee. He didn't normally smoke, but he found a half emptied box that Jean left the other day from his visit. Finding a nearby lighter he normally used for candle lighting, he lite the cigarette and inhaled deeply.

'These things are disgusting…' He thought as he took another hit. 'Oh well…Calms the nerves I suppose.' He proceeded in trying to find something to eat for breakfast. After searching both cabinets and fridge, he made a mental note to go grocery shopping later. Who knows? Maybe he would get frisky and make them all dinner.

"Colonel Mustang?"

He turned in the direction of his name, shocked to see none other than the young automail mechanic. She rubbed her eyes sluggishly; blonde curls in a cute mess. She wore a long pink shirt that barely covered her bottom. It was rather adorable now that he took a good look.

"Good morning." He replied, letting out the cigarette in his hand. "What are you doing up so early? Or do you always find yourself up and about this time?"

The young girl took a seat at the kitchen table, crossing her legs with another yawn. "I always get up early." She said pulling back her hair into a ponytail. "What about you?" She smiled.

"Same." He poured himself another cup of coffee.

An awkward silence arose between them. In an attempt to break the mood, the elder man commented. "I suppose Edward and Alphonse wake up on the late side?" He asked. Of all the things he could have asked about, it had to be about Edward. He just couldn't let him go. His attention was always directed back to the young boy. He let out a sigh at his frustration.

"Yeah…I've always woken up before them…" She then began to look at the elder man, this time, truly looking at him. He seemed distant, tired, thoughtful even. Even though he was up this early, he appeared to have suffered through hours of missed sleep. "Colonel?" She asked. "Are you alright? You don't look so well…"

The man smiled at her sympathy. "I'm fine." He let out another quiet sigh, deciding that the grocery shopping wasn't going to do itself. "I should probably get going. This house has just about anything and everything but food." He chuckled. He rose to stand, only to be caught by the young girl's grasp.

"I can do the shopping, Colonel. It's the least I can do for staying here."

He blinked in thought, coming to the conclusion that taking her up on the offer might not be so bad. He did after all have to speak with Edward furthermore about their assignment when he woke up. "If you really don't mind." He replied smoothly. "I'd really appreciate that." He grinned, showing a flash gratitude.

A few hours passed, and the only person still awake was the Mustang himself. He remained clothed in his robe, still sipping away on his fifth cup of coffee. Staring out the window, he let his arm fall asleep from the pressure of his skull. Before long a door in the distance was opened, only to reveal the FullMetal Alchemist.

"Good morning." He said through a yawn as he scurried about the kitchen. "What? We still don't have anything to eat?" He slammed the cabinet door a little louder than necessary. "Don't you think it would be a good idea to get some food around here? Especially with company!" He sighed and chugged a cup of joe himself. "And where's Winry?"

Mustang remained quiet, staring out the window contently.

"Hello?" Edward waved his hand in front of the man's face, antagonizing the situation even further. After a few seconds the elder man reached up his hand, clasping his grip around the boy's wrist.

"Winry's out grocery shopping right now. And before you bitch at me for being lazy, she asked to do it." He gave the boy an evil glare before letting loose of his hand.

The younger only gave him the evil eye right back, spitting out a curse before walking back into his room. Pretty soon, both the Elrics were out of hiding and fully dressed in the living room with him once more. "Good morning, Colonel." Stated the younger brother with an innocent grin. "Did you sleep well?"

The man passed him a glance as if he were staring at a blank wall. "Hardly."

The young Elric frowned while peering down, wondering if maybe he did something to annoy the man. He and Winry _did_ barge in without any notice. "I-I'm really sorry about not giving you a heads up." He began. "Winry forgot about making a hotel reservation so…"

"It's alright." He said expressionlessly. "No need to worry about that." He turned his attention to Edward, strict business written all over his face. "Edward. I need to talk to you more about our assignment." He glanced over at Alphonse. "Privately."

The young Elric jumped at the comment, causing Edward to bare his teeth. "Anything that can be said to me can be said in front of Al too!"

"I beg to differ." He replied coolly. "Alphonse is nothing but another civilian in the eyes of the military, and civilians have no business in the affairs of our assignments." He gave the elder brother a stern look. "You read the handbook before becoming a State Alchemist, did you not?"

Edward gritted his teeth, taking Alphonse under his wing. "Come on, Al. We'll only be a second." After taking the young boy back to their room, he slouched himself back down onto the sofa. "Spill it." He said in a demanding tone.

The man ignored his attitude and proceeded. "You're going to be working under the supervision of Hughes for this assignment. He's already been researching the actions of both the Homunculi and the man known as 'Scar'. We don't have too many leads as of yet, but we did identify the killer of the State Alchemists. His real identity is a mystery. All we know is that he has a large scar on his forehead. Your job is to assist Hughes and find out more about the Homunculi and their plans, as well as about Scar. Do you understand?"

"Whaaa? You mean I have to be stuck with the guy who has an overly exaggerated daughter complex? But why? I should be out there helping you guys! That's what I was trained for! Not some behind the desk job!" He slammed his fist on the coffee table before him. "Let me help, goddammit!"

The man let out a sigh, picking himself up from the sofa. "I've already told you about this Edward, and I don't like repeating myself. You _will_ be helping us, from behind the curtains. It will be through you and Hughes that we succeed in this mission. It's already been decided, and nothing or no one ever changes my command." He gave the boy a harsh glare. "You should know that by now."

An awkward silence arose between them. Edward continued to look up into the man's dark gaze, Mustang continuing to hold his control. "You should know damn well why you're working behind us. It's because I care about you. I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened." His eyes still held their meaning, although lightning a little with emotion.

The Elric's lower lip quivered. Why did it have to be like this? He was _trained_ for this job. He earned his title of State Alchemist, and yet he was working as if he was some secretary. All because the Colonel wanted to protect him. Why did he care so much anyway? Wasn't he just another one of his pawns to earn him the title of Führer? Why did he always pour so much sympathy on him? Did he _want_ to be his father? No, it was something more than that. He loved him. That was it. Everything made since now. His overly used expressions of safety and care. The way he always stayed up for him when he came home late. The way he would always find him stealing glances. He loved him. Well, he for one had news for him.

"You love me, don't you?" He asked blankly, looking deep into the man's eyes. "That's it, isn't it? You love me?" He busted out into laughter, tears almost rolling down his cheeks. "Oh my God! How priceless!" He leaned his head back and continued to bawl. "You? Love me? What a joke!"

Mustang remained standing, eyes peering down as a light blush played upon his cheeks.

"It's true, isn't it?" He asked once more, taking note of the changed expression. "Look! You're blushing and everything!" He continued on with his laughter. "Whew! Damn Colonel, I knew you were a funny man, but this!" He wiped the tears from his eyes.

Mustang's hands bawled into fist, shaking to hide back his tears.

"Let me tell you something, Mustang." He began by crossing his legs. "You and me could never be…like that. Number one, you're _way _too old. Two, I fucking hate you!" He laughed. "And three, I already have someone."

The words caused a shock of pain to enter his heart, ceasing his ability to breathe. It was so embarrassing. How did he figure it out? Was it really that obvious? Now he stood there like an exposed fool, having all his secrets read out before him. And not only that, but by the person he cared about more than anything in this world, the one he loved. He swallowed hard, searching for any courage left in him to speak. "Edward…I…"

"You what? Love me?" He chuckled. "Don't kid yourself. I could never love you." He burst into laughter again. "So what? You tried to win me over with the Father act? How courageous of you! Let me tell you something, Mustang. I fucking hate my Father, even more than I hate you. What makes you think I would love someone that tries to act like him?"

"T-that's not it…" He stuttered.

Nothing in the world was more astonishing than this moment. He felt as though his manhood had been stripped before him. He had nothing left to show. Edward knew everything. He knew the kid was smart, but this…Did he really put himself out that much? Was he really such a pathetic individual? His years of love, all shattered before his eyes. He knew he didn't have a chance to begin with, but this confirmed it. He hated him. Not only that, he laughed at his feelings. Shoved them in the dirt as if they were meaningless to him. He was stripped of his pride, his dignity, and most of all, his hope of finding that one person to actually love him for him.

"Are you done?" He finally asked. Building up the little bit of pride he had left in him for his finishing touch. "I do love you, Edward. I love you more than you'll ever understand. Go ahead and laugh, I don't care. At least now I won't have to keep it a secret from you anymore. Just know that I didn't play any sort of act to win you over." He gave him a tear filled glance. "I really do care about you, Edward. I still do. Nothing will ever change that. You can laugh at me all you want, but at least know that I do care about you and wish for your happiness. Even if it's not with me." He turned to make his leave. It was getting late, and they both needed to be heading into Central office. "I'll meet you at work. We'll discuss your position more with Hughes in your office." He then closed his door, leaving Edward sitting in a hollowed stare.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Come on, Al. I have to head into work and I don't want you here alone." Said the elder brother as he fixated his military uniform.

"But brother, are you sure it's alright for me to tag along? I mean, the Colonel said-"

"You heard?" Edward asked, turning to face his brother with an angered gaze.

The younger only nodded in response. "You were being pretty loud, brother…" He looked down in hesitation. "So…it's true then? The Colonel really loves you?" He asked saddened. He didn't blame the man of course. He himself loved his dear brother. There were so many qualities to fall in love with. It pained him none the less. The fact that he would be leaving soon, meaning his brother-lover rather, would be staying with a man that had feelings for him. He shook his head violently, attempting to rid the disturbing thoughts. Even if the Colonel didn't want him in Central office, what choice did he have? He knew Edward would refuse to let him stay here by himself.

Edward let out a sigh, tightening the buttons of his outfit. "Don't worry about that, Al. None of it matters." He wrapped his arms around the boy's slender frame. "Besides, you're the only one I love." He pressed a smile into the boy's cheek. "Now come on! I don't want to be late." He grinned.

Alphonse put on a fake smile, hoping it would trick his brother. Even though Edward claimed to love him and him alone, he couldn't help but worry. It wasn't that weird to worry about such things, was it? He had never really been in a relationship before, so he didn't much know if he was the jealous type or not. By the way things were going, it seemed as though he was.

"I should leave Winry a note so she won't worry." Said the elder as they made their way out. Mustang had already made his leave, as he heard the door slam only moments before. He knew things were going to be awkward upon their further discussion of his participation, but he needed to remain calm and professional, despite how much he hated his behind the scene part.

"Brother…" Began the younger Elric. "Don't you think you were a little harsh on the Colonel? I mean…he can't help how he feels…" How could he be saying such a thing? Shouldn't he be happy that Edward blew him off? Edward was his and his alone, so why was he having so much sympathy for the man? Most people would hate his guts, wouldn't they? Despite the average feelings of the majority, he couldn't help but feel bad for the Colonel. Maybe it was because he had known him for so long, since childhood to be exact.

"Al…" The elder sighed. "Please, just…shut up, will you? This is already hard enough as it is. I don't need you antagonizing it."

"S-sorry…" He replied, looking down as he walked.

"No, no, I'm sorry." He turned to face his brother, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I'm really sorry, Al. I'm just a little stressed about this assignment we're working on. It's really ticking me off, so the last thing I need is to worry about some middle aged man's feelings."

"But it's the Colonel, brother. You've known him since you were young. Don't you care about him? Even just a little?" Why was he saying all this? It was like he was _asking_ Edward to be on Mustang's side.

"Just drop it, Al!" He replied a little louder than needed. He then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, just…please. I don't want to talk about it anymore. The fact of the matter is I love you and only you. And no one is going to mess that up, not even Mustang."

The younger brother gave a quiet smile, one the gleamed with both relief and worry. It's not like he wanted his brother to run into the Colonel's arms. But he didn't want them to stop being friends either. If friends is what you would even call them. He was a bottle of mixed emotions. He loved Edward more than anything, but he hated how his brother reacted to Mustang's feelings. Of course he didn't want his brother to have the same love for the man, but he could have at least let him down a little easier. All this thinking was giving him a headache. Maybe they would have coffee in the lobby he could drink on.

* * *

The room was quiet as he inserted the key into the door. It was his office after all, so of course he would be the one with the key. "Come on, Al." He said over his shoulder. "Make yourself comfy for the time being. Once Mustang and Hughes come in, you may have to leave." He gave an apologetic smile.

"I know." Replied the younger, rubbing his aching temple.

A few minutes passed and the two men knocked on the door. Edward gave permission to enter as Alphonse slipped by the two elders, excusing himself on the way out.

"Why did you bring him here?" Mustang asked in a sigh. "I told you this was none of his business. The higher ups don't appreciate civilians roaming the halls either."

Edward gave him a challenging glare. "He's my brother, and I'm not going to leave him alone at your place. It's not a crime to watch over your brother, is it?"

The Colonel was about to make his comeback when Hughes stepped in. "Now, now." He said with a chuckle. "Alphonse is a nice boy, I'm sure he wouldn't do anything out of hand." He gave Mustang a glance to calm him. "For now, let's get down to business."

"Agreed." Replied the young blonde.

"These are all the documents I've accumulated over the past two weeks." Hughes began, slapping a stack of papers on the Elric's desk. "I'm hoping to gather more with your help." He gave him a quick smile.

Edward returned the grin, looking to Mustang to see if he had a few words to share. "It seems as though the homunculus are immortal in a sense. We've had a few men that said they've witnessed what appeared to be one, but they weren't exactly sure. It seems as though they have what we call an Ouroboros tattoo somewhere on their body." The Colonel placed down a small piece of paper with the marking he spoke of. Edward picked it up for further inspection.

"I've seen this before…in my Dad's old alchemy books. This is supposedly the symbol for immortality. Hinting why your men claim their statement." He placed the paper back down, edging it towards the large stack for later use. "From what I've gathered in my studies, a homunculus is an artificially created human by alchemists. It's the ultimate taboo in our language-human transmutation. No one in the history of alchemy has ever had a successful human life brought back from the dead…maybe that's where the homunculus play in. Maybe they're the result of that failed transmutation…"

Hughes scratched his head, pushing up his glasses afterword. "I don't know…it's all pretty fishy to me."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I suppose I should get going." Mustang rose from the desk. "I have further business to attend to at the moment. I trust that you two will notify me whenever you have made a breakthrough."

The two nodded in unison.

"Very well." Mustang then made his leave, quietly closing the door behind him. As he walked further down the hall, he made a quick decision to hit the break room on his way back to his office. A cup of coffee would do him good right about now. When he opened the cafeteria doors, he saw none other than the young Elric sitting alone at a table. He contemplated ignoring his existence, but in all truth, the young boy had really done nothing to him. He had always been a sweet boy, he had no reason to believe otherwise. "Good evening, Alphonse." He said with a forced grin.

The young Elric turned around with a jump. "O-oh! G-good evening, Colonel." He said with a chuckle. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well." He took a sip of his coffee, taking a seat next to the boy. "I'm sorry about this morning. I was…just a little out of it is all."

Alphonse stared at the man for a moment, watching as his eyes shifted. Watching him like this was horror. He had always seen Mustang as a nice man, even now. They had known each other for years, something like a love confession shouldn't break their friendship. "No, Colonel. I'm sorry."

The man looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry about what my brother said. He should have been a little easier on you…"

"Don't apologize, Al. It's not your fault." He let out a sigh. "I should be the one apologizing. I _did_ just confess my love to your lover after all."

The young boy's face lit up in a blush. "N-no, no, don't apologize." He stuttered cutely. "Really, it's not your fault. I understand your feelings, I really do. Don't blame yourself."

Roy smiled suddenly. He placed his hand over the boy's shoulder, giving him a male version of a hug. "Thanks, Al. I really appreciate that. I am truly sorry though." He took away his hand, taking another sip of his drink. Despite the fact of how much he loved, and still loved Edward, he couldn't imagine taking him away from his brother. There was a love there that neither he nor anyone in this world could replace. To take that away would be blasphemy. "Listen, Al." He began smoothly. "I just want to let you know there's no need for you to worry about Edward and I. As I'm sure you already know from this morning, he hates me. Not only that, but I would _never_ take away someone so special to you."

Alphonse continued looking at the man as he spoke. To hear his words of promise sent relief coursing through his veins. Not that he didn't trust Mustang, but it was always nice to hear confirmation. "Thank you." He said with an innocent smile.

Mustang finished up his beverage and threw the cup away with a heavy breath. "Well, I guess I should get back to work then." He said popping his neck. "You be careful out here. As long as you stay in the safety zone you should be fine. Just don't leave without your brother or me, alright?" He passed the boy a smile.

"Will do!" The boy replied with a cute solute.

The elder man chuckled, retreating to his office.

* * *

"So what do you make of all this, Edward?" The elder man asked as he pushed up his glasses once more.

"I don't know…it's all so distorted." He shuffled the papers, placing his fingers on his temple in concentration. "We need more evidence. We need to have Mustang send out some men to investigate more on Scar and the Homunculus. With the information we have now, there's no way we can make a verdict." He placed the paper down with a grown. "For now, we should both continue our research. Search top to bottom in both Central library and the file storage here. I have access to anything and everything we might need."

The elder man nodded. "Alright. I'll talk to Mustang about sending out a few alchemists for investigation. The last sighting was said to be somewhere in the fifth laboratory. I'll look further into it tonight."

"Sounds good. I'll look deeper into the history of the homunculus, as well as finding out more info on Scar." Replied the blonde.

After a few more hours of research, the two decided to call it a night. Hughes picked up the papers he needed while Edward did the same. "By the way, Edward." He said with a small grin. "Have you seen my darling daughter, Elicia?" He asked pulling out a small photograph.

"Goddammit…" The young alchemist whispered.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains explicit sexual content! I suggest that if you're under the age of eighteen to please leave now :) Also, as a side note, if you don't enjoy reading straight couple sex, I suggest you click the back button. Thank you, and enjoy!~**

_**Chapter Eight**_

The blue sky waved its final goodbye as darkness took over. The young girl had been back for a while, but there was still no sign of the boys. She had already put away the groceries, cooked dinner, and washed the dishes. Leftovers were in the fridge, three individual plates laid out perfectly, awaiting to be devoured. She let out a sigh as she collapsed on the sofa, leaning her chin against her palms. "They're still not back…" She moaned. "It's so boring here all by myself." Not five minutes later the front door clicked. A smile gleamed onto her face as the Colonel walked in, hanging his coat up on the rack.

"Good evening, Colonel!" She said cutely. "How was your day?" She asked with a continuous smile.

"Oh, it was alright I suppose." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I've had better, that's for sure."

"I made dinner, it's in the fridge whenever you're ready." She skipped back to the sofa, plopping back down in relaxation.

The man opened the fridge to find a full course meal before him. His eyes widened as he began to heat the food. "T-thank you, Ms. Rockbell. I really appreciate this. It's been a while since this place has seen a woman's touch." He chuckled.

"It's no problem." She giggled. "It's the least I could do for you letting me stay the weekend."

The man took his first bite, causing a blush to coat his cheeks in awe. "Oh my! This is amazing!" He proceeded to finishing the rest, completely forgetting about his beverage. After finishing his meal he laid back his head with a sigh of satisfaction. "I can't remember the last time I've had such a magnificent meal. Thank you kindly, Winry."

"Really, it's no problem." She said with raised hands of compromise. "So…how are Ed and Al? Will they be back soon?"

His attitude shifted suddenly. He didn't much feel like thinking of Edward at the moment. Not that he didn't enjoy thinking about him, but what happened earlier that day was sure to haunt him for the rest of his life. "I-I'm not sure." He replied. "Edward is pretty busy, so Al will probably come back whenever he does."

"That's true." She smiled. "Those two have always done everything together. You never see one without the other. I couldn't imagine how hard it was on them when Edward had to leave…" She closed her eyes in thought. "You know, now that I think about it, they even use to use the bathroom together when they were young!" She laughed. "Isn't that gross?"

Roy forced a light chuckle to continue the mood. Did she even know about their love for one another? Did they really keep her in the dark all this time? He guessed not. She was their childhood friend after all. He doubted they would keep something so important from her. "They really do love one another, don't they?" He asked quietly, in more of a statement than a question. "It's admirable really. To have someone so close to you, with every kind of love in the world to go with it…" He trailed off and closed his eyes. "Must be nice…"

"What exactly are you talking about, Colonel? They are just brothers after all." She said in a chuckle.

He returned the laugh. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Winry. They are much more than brothers."

The young girl's eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about?"

Suddenly the man lifted his body up from resting, eyes fixated on the girl alone. "Y-you mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" She asked somewhat frightened.

The man let out a sigh, covering his face in his hands. 'You've really gone and done it this time, Mustang…' After a few moments he looked back up at the girl. "It's really none of my business. I'm sorry I brought it up. Thanks again for the meal, Ms. Rockbell, but I should really be heading to bed." Before he was able to make his leave, the young girl caught him by the wrist.

"Please, Colonel…tell me…what's going on with Ed and Al?" She peered up at him with watery, blue eyes. A look that not even God himself would be able to deny. The man let out a heavy breath and placed his hands on her shoulders. After setting her down he began smoothly.

"Winry…you don't know that Ed and Al are…" He stopped there, hoping she could put two and two together.

"They're what?" She asked with a heightened voice, sensing held back tears.

"They're lovers." He finished. "They love each other more than most brothers do…" He gave her a look of concern. "You mean you didn't know? I thought you more than anyone would. You are their friend after all. How could they not tell you?"

The female stared blankly ahead, small tears running down her cheeks. Was he serious? Were they really lovers? No, it wasn't possible. They're _brothers_ for crying out loud! That would be a sin, wouldn't it? Besides, they're both boys. There's no way, right? Then again…

"They never tell me anything…" She whispered. "They always keep me hidden in the dark. Even when I ask they never tell me." She hiccuped. "You mean…Ed and Al…they…love each other?" She asked looking up at the man for his response.

The Colonel only nodded, hoping this situation would go better than he though. Hadn't she at least suspected it? Did they really keep their love _that _much of a secret?

"But, Al…I…I love him…" She buried her face into her hands, tears now streaming as clear sobs made their escape. "Why?" She said loudly. "Why did it turn out this way?" She demanded. "I did everything right! I confessed my love to him! I played the part; everything! And this is what I get in return? After countless years of loving him, and this is what happens? How dare he!" She slammed her fist down onto her knees, causing a shiver of pain to rush up her arms.

Without a second thought, the elder man sat next to the sobbing girl. He gently wrapped his arms around her, half expecting to be pushed away. He didn't know Winry as well as he knew Ed and Al, but they still knew each other-even if it was only by a few meetings. "I-I'm sorry…I know there's nothing I can say to make it better…" Her body shook in his arms like a small child. It was like taking on the father figure all over again. "Believe me…" He whispered. "I've had my fair share of turn downs." His mind instantly retracted to the young alchemist and their earlier conversation. He recalled his words of hate and mockery towards his love. Even now his heart ached. "Winry…" He whispered. "You can't make someone love you…no matter how hard you try." He knew the words were a killing blow, but she deserved to know the truth.

The young girl lifted her head, tear stained, blue eyes reflecting in his dark gaze. "I…I know…" She replied. "It's…it's just so hard letting him go…" She whimpered. "I've loved him for so long…" She leaned her head against the male's chest, causing a light blush to form on his cheeks.

He gently brushed back the girl's hair, placing it carefully behind her ear. "I know it's hard…but you have to let him go. Edward and Alphonse…their love is something only they can understand. Believe me, I know first-hand."

The mechanic peered up at him in response. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

The man let out a sigh. What was with him lately? Suddenly spilling out his feelings for the whole world to see? This wasn't like him at all. He was always secretive about his love for Edward, so why now did he confess it so easily. His breath suddenly chilled as he brought up the boy's true feelings for him. Ever since then, everything had been easy. There was no use hiding anything anymore. He would never have what he wanted, so what harm did it do to tell his story?

"I…I love Edward…" He poured out. "I confessed my love for him, only to be thrown in the same situation you're in now." He looked down as he spoke. "You're not alone, Winry. You're not the only one pained by their love." He tried his best to hold back the tears, and almost succeeded. As a light stream began to fall, the young girl quickly placed her hand atop the man's cheek, leaning in gently. Her lips pressed against his, barely touching. With pink cheeks, her tongue began to ask for entry.

He accepted her offering. He opened his mouth slowly, caressing her moist member with his own. His eyes closed as his hands wrapped around her fragile waist. They continued their session for the next few minutes, only to break their kiss with heavy breathing and cherry colored cheeks. "I know you don't love me…" He began, slipping his hand beneath her blouse. "But for both our sanity, let's just enjoy this one night." He finished with a dejected grin.

The young girl returned the smile, rubbing gently down his unshaven face. "It will be our little secret." She stated with a tear stained wink.

With their words said, the man proceeded to his earlier action. His hand quickly found the females aroused nipple, taking it under his wing. He tickled it gently with his thumb, rubbing it back and forth lightly. The young girl moaned into the kiss as his touches began to go lower and lower down her torso.

Before long his fingers began to fondle the lining of her panties, demanding entry as he quickly pulled them down to her ankles. He could feel the heat radiating from her core, practically begging for his touch. "C-Colonel…" She moaned against his lips. "P-please touch me…" She cried.

Without further warning, his middle finger began to rub up and down her outer lips, teasing her small clit in the process. Her juices reacted shockingly, coating his fingers in a sticky liquid. She continued her small moans and squeaks as he penetrated slowly, inserting his long middle finger into her opening. Her eyes opened wide upon entry, causing his member to press deep into her lower stomach. "Colonel…" She cried. "I-I can feel you…" She said with a dizzy gaze.

He could barely take anymore. He was about to explode then and there. After swirling his middle member around slowly inside of her, he took it out quickly, only to be replaced with his pulsating cock. "H-hurry…" She begged with closed eyes.

With her words of wanting said, he slowly rubbed the tip of his member up and down her entrance. Her wet coating sucking him into her deep hole. "Damn…" He whispered. He couldn't take it. Teasing was over, it was time for the grand finale. He quickly rammed his thick cock deep inside her, sending a gush of red liquid coating his sack below. Her eyes began to flutter as he clenched his teeth in pleasure. Tears began to fall from her eyes, but she quickly regained her balance as he was now atop her on the sofa.

He continued to pound deep inside her, hitting something deep within her with each thrust. His hands found comfort in her bouncing chest as saliva began to seep from her mouth. "C-Colonel…I-I'm going to cum…" She announced.

Sweat beaded down his temple as he quickened his pace. He could feel his climax rising to the top and quickly pulled himself out of her. His warm seed spilled onto her exposed chest and stomach, some finding its way between her thighs. He took a quick glance down and noticed a pile of her own juices forming at her entrance. Her moans continued as he pulled her into his chest.

They remained in one another's grasp until their breaths slowly found their normal rate. Sweat dripped from their bodies and juices began to dry. With an innocent stare, she looked up at him with a sad smile. "Thank you, Roy." She said with a kiss to the lips.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

The young alchemist let out a yawn as he buried his head deep within the papers. Even though he had permission to head home hours ago, he was too intrigued now. He needed to know what the hell was going on involving these homunculus bastards and Scar.

Right before he was about to drift off to sleep, a light hand was placed upon his head. "Brother, we should really head home. It's getting pretty late…" The younger stated as he leaned down to eye level with his kin. "Besides, you really need your rest."

"Whaa?" The elder glanced up at the clock that read 3:00 am. 'Goddammit…' He thought, wiping the drool from his mouth. "Alright, alright." He said pushing in his chair. "We'll head home." He sluggishly locked his office door, clutching the heavy load of documents tightly beneath his arm. Even though he needed rest, as soon as Al was asleep, the first thing he was going to do was continue looking deeper into the situation. There was always one quality he both hated and loved about himself. Whenever he started on something he never stopped until it was settled.

It seemed as though almost everyone had headed home for the night as they made their way outside the office doors. Everyone but a few guards and secretaries that is. He let out a heavy yawn as he walked slowly down the streets with his brother by his side.

"Let me take some of that for you, brother." Offered the young boy as he stretched out his hands.

Before the male could lay a finger on the documents, Edward quickly drew back. "No, Al. This is important information. I can't risk losing anything." He gave his brother a comforting smile to let him know he appreciated the thought.

"Are you hungry, Ed? You haven't eaten all day."

Now that he thought about it, he really hadn't eaten anything today. He stomach suddenly growled, causing a slight blush to rise. "Y-yeah, I guess I am a little hungry." He chuckled with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"It looks like there's a diner opened nearby." He pointed. "Why don't we stop there?"

"Alright." Agreed the elder happily.

The two brothers walked into the building; Edward gently placing the stack of documents next to him. 'It's probably not the safest thing in the world to be carrying around such important information like this…' He thought to himself as he scanned the area. There weren't too many people about. A young woman sitting in a booth to the corner, while a man sipped on a cup of coffee to the front. He felt slightly relieved; no one looked too suspicious.

"What will you boys have?" Asked a middle aged waitress with a grin that beamed with too much lipstick.

"I'll take the special." Replied the eldest as he closed the menu and handed it to the woman.

"Same." Said the youngest with a smile.

The elderly female took their menus with a grin and walked back into the kitchen to place their order. Once she was gone, Edward leaned back with a heavy yawn. "Such a long night…" He stated rubbing his tired eyes. "I don't think I can do too many more of these…" He said feeling a slight headache arise.

"I'm sorry, brother…" The younger said with an apologetic smile. "Maybe you should call for a few days off? I know your assignment is important, but you need to make sure to take care of yourself too…"

"Yeah, I know…" Replied the blonde with a sigh. He appreciated Al's concern, but this job was far too important for taking time off. In all honesty, he was intrigued by the secrets of the homunculus, and what their motives were.

Al remained quiet as he swirled the straw in his drink. He was curious as to know what Ed's job was, but he knew better than to ask. There were heavy rules regarding the amount of information the military was allowed to leak out to the public. Even though Al was his brother, to the military he was just another average person. "Well I hope you're about to come home soon, brother." He stated taking a sip of his drink. "We all really miss you." He grinned with a slight hint of sadness.

"I hope so too." He chuckled. "It's going to be really strange once you and Winry leave. It's just going to be Roy and myself after that." He let out another sigh. "After what I said to him, it would be surprising if he even let me continue staying with him the next few months…"

"Brother, don't say that!" The younger stated loudly. "The Colonel still cares for you, even after what you said." His face lit up in a blush at his assertiveness. "I'm sure if you give him an apology, everything will be fine."

"I can't really apologize for everything I said, Al…" He moaned. "The man's going to remember my words for the rest of his life, no matter how much I beg for an apology accepted."

The younger brother looked down at the table. He truly hoped that everything would turn out well for the Colonel and his brother. It would be shame for such a friendship to be lost over something such as this. He suddenly began to think about Winry and her feelings for him. As of now she had no idea of their one sided feelings, and he hoped their confrontation was in the far future. Although in reality, he knew he would have to tell her soon. The longer he waited to spill the truth, the harder her fall would be. Maybe his brother would have some answers? Then again, after his response to Roy, he wasn't sure Edward would be the right person to ask for love advice. Another problem was that he didn't want his brother to be worried once he left. He wouldn't be able to stand the fact of knowing Edward's paranoia over Winry and himself alone in Risembool. Of course he knew his brother trusted him, but it still didn't ease the fact of lover jealousy.

"Hopefully things will get better." He finally replied after being lost in thought. "There's no way the Colonel would just kick you out like that." He reassured.

"We'll see I suppose." He concluded as their meal finally arrived at the table. "Thank goodness!" He praised with saliva practically running down his chin. "I'm starving!" He picked up his knife and fork, plunging down into his food. The younger only laughed in response, slowly taking in his first bite.

* * *

The elder man leaned back into his chair, tapping his lower lip with the black pen. He read over the paper once more for what seemed like the 100th time now. He was sure Edward was already safe at home now, but he knew that he was just as capable of continuing the investigation without him for now. He knew the boy was intelligent, and had more potential than even himself, but he still took a little bit of pride into his work.

After a few more moments of reading the same paragraph, he finally scratched his head and placed the papers down on the desk. He rubbed his temple before massaging the back of his neck. 'When's the last time I've eaten...?' He wondered suddenly, making a quick thought of maybe making a trip to the cafeteria.

He started to lay his head down on his desk when his gaze suddenly found the picture frame resting before him. A smile lite his face as his young daughter looked back at him innocently. He slowly picked up the photograph, taking a closer look. Even though Elicia was still so young, he swore she was a little prodigy. She was smart for her age, and exceptionally beautiful, just like her stunning mother. He had called Gracia earlier that evening to tell her he would be home late-even all at for that matter. He made sure to tell her the seriousness of the assignment, and as always, she understood fully. It was difficult for little Elicia to understand her father's work. It killed him every day inside that he had to leave with the constant questioning of whether or not her father would be back to tuck her in for the night. And even after the constant months of his child's tears, he still hadn't gotten used to it.

He let out a heavy breath, picking up the paper once more. Food could wait, but people's lives were on the line. As he read the last section once more, his eyes widened in shock. "What the hell…" He whispered. "This…this isn't possible…it can't be…." Suddenly everything made sense. Scar and the homunculus had no connection at all. Scar was simply a running fugitive with revenge towards State Alchemist. The homunculus however…they had larger plans.

He quickly rushed to the door. He needed a phone and fast. He knew Roy was probably passed out on his desk right about now, but there were more important things to worry about. He hated having to disturb his pal's sleeping, but this was something that just couldn't wait. Was it even safe to call from the phones here? He didn't have time to ponder; he needed Roy to know then and there. Before he could reach the phone booths, he heard a noise ruffle behind him. He turned in the direction of the sound, only to find a voluptuous woman standing before him. He quickly noted the Ouroboros tattoo placed between her breasts. He grinned upon the discovery.

"Nice tattoo you got there." He commented sarcastically.

The woman returned the smile. "You've learned too much, Lt. Hughes." With her words said, spikes lunged from her fingers, striking through his shoulder. He had expected an attack, and in response, he threw a dagger straight for her forehead, causing her body to fall back into the wall.

He quickly maneuvered into the hallway, going as fast as he could to the telephone booths. Upon placing his hand on the handle, he made a quick decision to try the public phone outside for safety measures.

"Connect me to Colonel Mustang!" He demanded loudly on the line.

"We can't do that, Sir." Replied the woman on the other end.

"Goddammit!" He spat. "The military is in trouble, that's why I'm calling from outside! Get me through to Mustang, NOW!"

"Your code, Sir?" Asked the lady slightly threatened by his tone.

"I don't have time for this!" He growled as he rummaged through his papers to find the message of words.

After giving the key, he was just about to be connected when he heard a shuffle of feat behind him. He turned his head to find Lieutenant Ross standing firm, gun in hand.

"Please put the receiver down, Lieutenant Hughes." She said in a stern command.

The gun was pointed straight for his skull, causing beads of sweat to drip down his cheeks. "Lieutenant Ross?" He asked shocked. "No…" He confirmed. "Ross has a mole under her left eye!"

The woman looked at him with a wide gaze, a snake like grin perching from ear to ear. "Is that right? How careless of me." She stated as she attached the mole as if it were a magic performance. "Is that better?" She asked in a cute tone.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked looking down at the picture he dropped of him and his family. "It's like I'm dreaming…"

"It's unfortunate for you that your mind works so fast." The creature stated in a toying manner.

"Hey, now…" He began softly. "Have a heart. I have a wife and kid at home, so I can't go dying here!" He turned around suddenly, just about to throw a dagger at the monster before him when suddenly…

His eyes looked down on none other than his loving wife. Her green eyes sparkled before him, taken over by a devilish grin beneath. "Nice rendering, eh?" She teased.

His body shook in anger, unable to harm the false being before him. Not when they wore the face of his lover. "You son of a bitch!" He swore.

A gunshot was suddenly fired, sending the man bolting back into the phone booth. His body sprawled down to the ground as heavy amounts of blood coated the cement, and the last image he saw before his death-the dropped picture of his dear family.

* * *

As the two brothers were finishing up their meal, Edward placed his hands atop his stomach in satisfaction. "So good…" He said with pink cheeks. "I'm stuffed." Before his head could lean back in rest, a loud gunshot was heard in the distance. His body jolted in response, as did Al's. The two brothers looked at one another with wide eyes, sending them both bolting out of the diner's entrance.

They both searched the area nearby. The park, nearby stores, nothing was found. It was only until they walked by a lonely phone booth that Edward stepped in a puddle of red. He looked down at the contents of his shoe, leading his eyes to a trail of blood that caused his heart to stop. "Oh my God…" He whispered with quivering eyes. "HUGHES!"

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm a depressing ass hole, right? Just as a side note, most my stories tend to be sad and depressing, or at least parts of them. Anyway, please review; I've been dying for readers' feedback :)**


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone :) I really appreciate them! It gives me the motivation to keep working on this fanfic; and to know at least someone enjoys it xD Anyway, I just want to make a few points clear if you want to continue reading:**

**1.) I know there isn't one FullMetal fan on this earth that enjoys the death of dear Hughes, but please spare me the hate. I'm sorry I had to cause you to suffer through his loss again, but give me a break D: I couldn't really cut the scene out. Not only does it go with this fanfic, but it was a very keen part to the series as we all know. Just because we all hate the fact that he passed doesn't mean I should cut it out of the fanfiction, eh? It's still an important part. Besides, cutting scenes isn't really my style.**

**2.) I know Edward was a bitch to Roy, but that's how I wanted him to react. His attitude plays a very important role later on in the story, so please bear with it. Besides, this is a fanfic. Wouldn't it be a little boring if the characters acted precisely like they would in the anime? That's why it's called a **_**fanfiction.**_

**Thank you, and please enjoy chapter ten!~ **

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Al!" The elder screamed, turning in the direction of the young boy standing blankly behind him. "Call the hospital! Tell them to send an ambulance!"

Al's eyes were wide in shock, only to return to normal with the call of his brother. He nodded in response, dashing to the nearest phone.

He cradled the elder man's head in his lap, blood covering his uniform and white gloves. "Hughes!" He screamed, shaking the man lightly in his grasp. "HUGHES!" He hiccuped with red eyes.

How could something like this of happened? And to Hughes of all people? He had just left Central Office! He bowed his head as tears rushed down his cheeks. His golden strands covered the man's face as his body shook in a collaboration of anguish and fear. 'Who could have done this?' He thought, peering up in fear. Was the killer still here? If they were, what would happen if they saw him like this? Would they kill him next? There wasn't time to think. He would be damned if he left Hughes like this. Even if it did cost him his life.

Within a matter of minutes an ambulance rushed down the street. Men in white vests carefully picked up Hughes and lifted him into the vehicle, some shaking their head at the scene before them.

"Is he going to be alright?" The young blonde asked, digging at one of the man's white shirt for comfort. "Please…answer me!" He demanded.

The doctor only shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we need to get this man to the hospital. I can't answer any questions." With his answer said, the man jumped in the back of the van in an attempt to close the door behind him.

The elder Elric tried to jump in after him, only to receive an angered look from the medic. "Sir! If you want this man to have even a chance of living, please get off the vehicle! He's in critical condition; we need to get to the hospital NOW!"

Edward's eyes widened as he slowly stepped off the van with shaking fist. "GODDAMMIT!" He screamed as the van sped away.

Alphonse watched as his brother fell to his knees on the dirty pavement below. What had just happened before them had no way of retreating from his memory, no matter how much he wished for it. Even though he had not known Hughes personally, he still seemed like a kind man, and he was well aware of how much Edward cared for him. If he remembered right, Ed and Hughes were working on their current assignment together. Was this incident just a coincidence? He had a feeling there was much more to it than that. If that were the case, and Hughes really was targeted because of their assignment, what did that mean for Edward? Would they come for him next? Just the thought alone caused his breathing to cease.

"Edward…" He said softly, placing his hands onto the boy's back. "C'mon, let's head to the hospital. I'm sure they will let us see Hughes there." He was given a response of silence. In an attempt to lighten the mood a bit, he leaned down to eye level with the boy. "I'm sure Hughes will be alright…" He whispered, hoping his words were true.

Edward only stood, hands wrapped into fist. "There's someone I need to speak with first. He needs to know about this…" He took Al's hand into his own, he refused to let anything happen to his flesh and blood. If the killer was still nearby, Al was the last person they would get their hands on. "Let's go."

* * *

The night sky was still amok as the elder man rolled carelessly in his sleep. He was on the edge of waking, but still trapped in his dreams. He heard a constant banging from the distance, bringing him further and further into reality. Before long, his body stripped away the sheets of the bed, revealing a naked blonde curled next to him.

"Hmm?" She asked rubbing her tired eyes. "What's that noise?" She asked turning in its direction.

Roy stood from the bed, pulling up his boxers from around his ankles. He rushed to the door, peering through the hole to see who it was causing such a disturbance. 'Edward?' He thought, opening the door quickly. "What's wrong?" He demanded. "I thought I made you a damn key? Why don't you try using it?" He asked annoyed.

"There isn't any time for that!" The boy spat. "Hughes was attached! He's in the hospital right now!" He reached into his blood soaked pocket, throwing the load of documents he and Hughes had been working on the past few days. "It's all because of this!" He screamed, sending papers flying throughout the room. "I knew what we were getting into was dangerous, but this…" He voice began to shake as tears began to well up once more. "How…why?"

Roy's eyes widened as he continued to stand in the doorway. Papers flew about him, but his stance remained. 'Hughes…attached…' He thought. 'But how…' His hand clenched the doorknob, almost breaking it from the hinges.

Hughes, his one and only true friend. The person who helped him through the tragedies of war. The man who always seemed to put a smile on his face, even during the worst of times. The person who always picked him up when he was down. His friend, his idol; harmed, and he wasn't even around to help.

There was suddenly a noise heard from the back. A door opened to reveal Winry stepping out of Roy's bedroom with tired eyes, yet with a yearning of wanting to know what all the fuss was about. She stumbled out wearing only Roy's shirt and bright pink underwear. A bright blush filled her cheeks as her tired gaze suddenly awoke with shock. "A-Al…" She stuttered. "W-when did you and Ed get here?"

Al only watched as she attempted to cover her lower half; not shocked nor saddened, just in a neutral state. It was obvious as to what was going on before he and Ed arrived, but he decided to leave that matter alone for now. There were bigger things on their plate to worry over.

Ed turned upon her intrusion. His golden eyes enlarged in shock as he traded glances between her and the Colonel. "Don't tell me…" His teeth began to grind together with hands balling into fist. He landed his death stare to the elder man before him, pushing him against the wall; arm stabbing into his throat. "Don't tell me while your comrade was getting attached, you were sleeping around with my childhood friend!"

There was no response from the man, only a look that was hidden by a shade of dark hair.

The blonde boy's eyes shook in rage. His fist lifted into the air, only to be found planted into the man's jaw in a blood gushing crack. "Goddamn you!" He screamed. He lifted his hand up for another blow when the younger Elric ran up to grab his fist from behind.

"Brother! Stop!" The younger somehow managed to pull his kin away from the man, all the while as his small frame continued to squirm in an attempt to break free.

Winry leaned herself against the wall with quivering eyes. "W-what's going on…?" She asked, hoping her question would be answered by someone. Her knees began to feel weak. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but by the traded glances of the two brothers, she had a horrible feeling that everything was somehow her fault.

"Hughes was attached, that's what happened!" The furious Elric growled. "And what were you two doing? Fucking your goddamn brains out!"

Roy's body twitched at the words, but his eyes continued to look down in shame. The young girl feel to her knees, her face covered by her hands as tears began to fall.

"Brother…" The younger Elric whispered into the boy's ear. "That was uncalled for…" He continued to keep his grasp on the boy, even though his attempts at escape ceased.

"Nothing was uncalled for, Al!" He replied loudly. "They both deserve it! Besides, why the fuck were they doing that anyway?" He looked at Roy with another stare of hate. "Don't tell me you took advantage of her. I know how you are with women, you man whore!"

"No!" Shouted the girl who managed to look up from her tears. "He didn't take advantage of me! I wanted it! He made me feel loved…I…I didn't mean for this to happen though…" She squealed through sobs. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She continued to cry into her hands.

Al suddenly felt a sense of blame. He knew he was the cause for Winry's feelings. Had she finally figured out the love he and his brother shared? If that was the case, had she moved on to Roy? Or was she simply trying to find comfort in her loss? He shook his head from the confusing situation. He didn't need to ponder on this now, they all needed to get to the hospital for Hughes. "Everybody, stop!" He yelled, finally letting go of his brother. "Hughes is in the hospital fighting for his life! What are we doing here arguing over who was and wasn't there to help? No one is to blame but the attacker, so let's just calm down, and head to the hospital." He let out a breath of air, feeling as though he was a teacher trying to calm down a noisy classroom.

The noise of the room calmed, everyone peering down as if seeking words of guidance.

"Al's right." Edward finally said to break the silence. "Let's go."

* * *

The dark, eerie night continued to rain over Central. Almost everyone in a sane mind would be in their beds by now, all except for the deadly seven. A voluptuously gifted woman leaned herself against the balcony of a high building, while a wide man behind her suckled on his large finger in hunger.

"One down, one to go." A cackling laugh stated into the cool wind. "Humans are so easy." The male voice continued. "Just insult someone they love and you already won." He laughed again. "Gets me every time."

"Don't get too cocky, Envy." Stated the woman as she turned in his direction. "You still have the FullMetal boy to worry about."

"Hmp." He replied in a grunt. "Don't make me laugh. He'll be easier than the family man." He grinned.

"I don't know about that." She stated. "I've seen his temper, he doesn't seem like one to go down easy."

Envy sighed, leaning his cheek into his palm. "Get out of my business, Lust. Worry about your own client. Seems like the Hughes guy was a pal of his, you should get him while he's down."

The woman remained quiet, the breeze catching her dark hair as she leaned her upper torso against the railing. Her eyes caught hold of a group of people dashing down the street. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was none other than the Elric brothers with their female friend, and the very own Roy Mustang. "Looks like they're making things easy for us." She smiled. "And what do you know? There is your next victim."

Envy jumped atop the balcony, wrapping his hand around the railing for support. "Heh! What a bunch of idiots!" He sneered. "It's like they _want _things to work in our favor." He set his sights on the younger brother, gleaming off a sinister smile. "Ready or not, here I come."


End file.
